primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Swimming Theropod
Balaur Balaur is a romanian dromaeosaur.It's double sickle claws made it top predator of Cretaceous Transylvania.Just for fun,Primeval made it black with red eyes because of it's Transylvanian heritage. New Photos I uploaded Here are some pictures I uploaded that could posted on the Series 5 page, Episode 5.3 and Balaur. :I'm sorry, but that is the previously seen Dromaeosaurus. Apparently it will appear in Episode 5.3 as well as the Balaur. :D ZEM talk to me! 17:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I know it looks almost'' exactly'' like a Dromaeosaurus, but if you count its toe claws, it appears to have two. And even if it is a Dromaeosaur, it could be a video from Episode 5.5, where "anomalies are running the ARC team ragid." sincerely, Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 21:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I looked very carefully at the raptor's toe claws and it only has one of the classic switchblades on each foot, and the clip is a confirmed Episode 5.3 clip. :) It must be the Dromaeosaurus, but wasn't mentioned in the episode summary. ;) Besides, Tim Haines confirmed that the Balaur would be black with red eyes. ;) ZEM talk to me! 21:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) True - Tim Haines did say that it would be black with red eyes, but why would there be two species of raptor in the same episode? I really don't know... but I'm really looking forward to seeing the real Balaur! yours truly, Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 21:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing they're having more than one raptor to make it scarier and more interesting. You'll notice that a lot of creatures are appearing this series! :D I'm looking forward to seeing it too! Watch is going to release one more clip from this episode, so maybe it will appear in it? :D ZEM talk to me! 21:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I just found out that there wont be a balaur or eustreptospondylus in series 5! why ?-because its obvious that balaur IS eustreptospondylus-yes you heard right in the new trailer the Eustreptospondylus is shown swimming away from a liopleurodon. Balaur was said to be able to swim and that he will be black with red eyes. The eustreptospondylus is black and I think i could see his eyes were red. Also the eustreptospondylus is shown to have a retractabe killer claw-something only dromaeosaurids like balaur had. And the most worst is that it doesnt matter who of them is who in the series, they are both inacurate: If it is balaur it is too big and he had 2 killer claws ,not one. If it is Eustreptospondylus , then the killer claw iis wrong because he hadnt one. So primeval fooled us as they said there would be an Eustreptospondylus AND a Balaur!Sad These were the two creature that I wanted to see most(Discounting T rex of course, in my opinion he is the true highlight of series 5) :::Alright child, calm down. READ BIG PRINT. BALAUR AND EUSTREPTOSPONDYLUS HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED TO APPEAR. THE EUSTREPTOSPONDYLUS IN THE TRAILER HAD ONLY ONE SICKLE SHAPED CLAW. BALAUR WILL HAVE TWO SICKLE SHAPED CLAWS. AND IT WILL APPEAR IN EPISODE 5.3, AND EUSTREPTOSPONDYLUS WILL APPEAR IN EPISODE 5.2, AND ANYWAYS, THEY WILL APPEAR, IF SOMETHINGS CONFIRMED, ITS CONFIRMED. ANYWAYS, WHERE DID YOU HEAR IT? MOST CHANCES ITS INACCURATE. THEY WILL APPEAR, JUST DIFFERENT EPISODES THATS ALL, :). REALLY EXCITED TO SEE BALAUR. Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! Is this Balaur? I got to say, this picture looks like how Tim Haines described the Balaur. It is black, and it has red scaly skin around its eyes, possibly the "red eyes" he was describing. Anyway, take a look: Beastly 14 (talk | contribs) 12:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) In comparison with Becker it looks bigger that original Balaur http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Balaur_bondoc_scalechart.png. Svatoslav 12:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) May be that's the Balaur but I don't think so. That eyes is rather than yellow and not red and most of the skin around it's eyes is yellow too. I know that the Raptor on the right side is a Dromaeosaurus but it has red eyes and darker skin than the originals so I think that Dromaeosaurus symbolise the Balaur. Anyways, may be the Swimming Raptor and the Balaur are actually two different species and the Raptor which is able to swim probably the same animal as Eustreptospondylus which is can't appearing in the series. So in that way there is four species of Raptor in Series 5: the Dromaeosaurus (which is probably a Deinonychus because it hasn't any protofeathers), the Swimming Raptor (which is appear in Episode 5.2 and it's probably the Balaur and/or the Eustreptospondylus), this Raptor in the left side of the picture (which may also be the Balaur but not likely) and a much, much bigger Raptor than the other Raptors in the whole series (which is probably a Utahraptor and appeared in a picture). Episode 5.2 Eustreptospondylus has been confirmed to appear in episode 5.2 NOT THE SWIMMING RAPTOR! New Pictures Picture 22345678.png qwertyui.png qwertyyuuuiop.png qwedfghyuik.png qasdrtyhnjmko.png qwertyuiopliuiytyu.png wwertyuiiomnvfgj.png qazzzzxcvbnm,,,,,,lpppoiu.png dfert.png Those are some pictures of it. yours truly, Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 20:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) poor Balaur... el liopleurodon posiblemente el liopleurodon se come al balaur, cuando este pasa por una anomalia en el episodio 3. Creature name I think this creatures name should be changed to 'Swimming Theropod' as it is only ever ferered to as a Theropod and never a raptor. -jake11996- :I agree, in the episode they call it a 'swimming theropod', though it is a raptor. Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 23:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No, it is a Eustreptospondylus. No mistake in the episode guide. In the Facebook page they said it was a Eustreptospondylus and not a species of Raptor. Check it! Plus, The creature didn't have a killing claw on either foot! It's deffintly Eustreptospondylus TheWorkers 00:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The summary does say Eustreptospondylus, but I'm pretty sure that is a mistake. If it wasn't a mistake, there's an awful lot of dramatic license taken with the creature... AND, it DID have a killing claw. As for changing the article name... let me talk to Steve Bailie or Robert Quinn about the actual identity of the creature first, though I know they called it a therapod throughout the episode. ;) (Raptors ARE Therapods, and technically "raptor" is an incorrect scientific term anyway.) ZEM talk to me! 03:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it should definately be 'Swimming Theropod', as this is what the characters in the episode only ever called it - no mention of a raptor anywhere. --Spamalot360 13:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::In the wallpapers and CG screenshots the creature (and in the episode too, I think, but it's not clearly visible) the creature has only two fingers on its hand. Balaur had only two functional fingers on its hand. Just sayin'. 22:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC)I thought they're were some creatures that have their genders revealed by team members like the Scutosaurus, Sid and Nancy, Rex, the Dromaeosaurus, and others. I know the Dracorex and Eustreptospondylus/Swimming Theropod are females even Nancy is, but the Scutosaurus from the forest is a male, Sid and Rex are males, and the Dromaeosaurus that killed Helen is a male also. 22:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC)I didn't actually see red eyes from the theropod and they looked light blue or yellow then red. I thought it was a male, but it also female. 16:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC)The Theropod doesn't seem to look like a Eustreptospondylus or Balaur. Eustreptospondylus was from the Jurassic, but it didn't have two fingers on each hand or had sickle claws on its hind legs. Balaur was a dromaeosaur but it didn't came from the Jurassic. I would have thinked that this creature belonged to the T-Rex family and lived in the Jurassic called Guanlong. Guanlong looked liked Dilophosaurus and a Dromaeosaurus, but it acutally came to the T-Rex family.